Peppermint Winter
by Falco276
Summary: Two Characters from two fandoms experience Switzerland by attending the biggest EDM party off the block and take a trip 3 hours north to Stuttgart for the Winter Conference. (MFB and Kingdom Hearts crossover fic) Please READ and REVIEW! :D
1. Sweet Memories of Pegasus

**Woot from the land of the Snowy Alps! XD**

**This one shot will consist of both characters from both fandoms to experience Switzerland. XD**

**Songs for this fic:**

**Peppermint Winter by Owl City (no pun intended for the title of this fic)**

**Break Away by Kelly Clarkson (the intro where Madoka sees Gingka leave Florida.)**

**Big Bang EDM theme songs from the website player. (**** .ch****)**

**Enjoy!**

It was finally decided for Gingka to be permanently away from Florida. Since the whole cast of Season 1 and Season 2 bladers made a big move from Metal Bey City, Japan and live in Gainesville, Florida for 12 years straight, Madoka never thought for the Pegasus blader to leave the 13th year of USA. Soccer and IT were one of his careers but most importantly blading was one of his biggest passion. But sadly, the winged horse did not return for all Beys from each blader were banished to an unknown location for so many years, leaving the bladers to live a 'normal' life.

"Oh Gingka." Madoka glanced through the window, stars in the night time sky twinkling down at her. "Where are you?"

Spotting a blue facebolt with no Pegasus logo underneath the corner of her desk, tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she slowly raised it in view.

Slowly starting to cry, she held the piece to her chest and still hoped that Gingka was okay. Where ever he was. In Switzerland. The land of the Snowy Alps, mouth watering cheese and chocolate.

**~X~**

"Gah! Excuse Me!" yelped Gingka as he sprinted through the second floor of the St. Jakobs (Ya-kobs) Park Shopping Center, a Game Stop bag wielded in his arm. Passing by so many shops, he almost reached the finish line known as the Parking Garage, but his feet only skidded to halt in shock to see an endless line of small kids waiting happily to ride the "Harry's 1980 Steam Carosuel."

"Oohhh!" groaned Gingka as he patiently took a seat, wrapping his FC Basel scarf around his mouth and nose to ward off the cigarrette smoke that wafted from the ashtray near him.

Browsing through the news feed on Beybook on his new 16 GB Space Gray I-Phone 6 Plus with a black Otterbox Defender case snapped on it, Gingka tapped his foot and glanced around to see if the line decreased.

Miracously as it was, the last toddler hopped off happily, his mother escorting the little one to the slanted escalator floor belt that ascended to the first floor.

"Sah-weet!" Gingka said in a jovial tone as he walked into the Parking Garage, his eyes busily searching the occasional Atomic Silver 2014 Lexus IS250, the lisence plate of the Aarau (Ah-ra-oh) shield glinting brightly in the dim garage.

Hopping into the driver's seat, he almost wanted to groan with frustration at the clock located on the dashboard _and _at himself.

"Great. I'm 25 minutes late to the game." he muttered as in defeated at a Bey Battle and started to backup, only for a green Peugeot to rudefully pass by.

Gingka cursed while slamming on the brakes. That was another thing that disturbed him the most whenever it came to driving here in Switzerland. Florida was a heaven because it was easy as cake to drive. As for newcomers like Gingka, the traffic signs and pedestrian rights were way off of the driving standards in USA.

Finding the perfect moment to back up, Gingka congratulated himself as he climbed up toward the first floor and turned into the narrow exit way.

"_Greuitzee"_ the lady greeted in swiss german as Gingka slid the window down and handed over the payed parking ticket, "Uh hello."

"You speak English only?" the lady was concerened.

"Uh." anime tear fell on spilled on his forehead as he blushed, "Yeah. Tyring to blend in with the language and culture."

"Ah, okay. Have a nice day!" the lady waved as Gingka returned the greeting in his car.

"Shoot. I better go fast. Not that they finish early without me." he said to himself as he joined the main road and crossed the multi way intersection towards the parking lots to the St. Jakobs Halle, the music hall to Switzerland's Greatest Silverster Party.

And it not only that Gingka was about to attend the EDM party known as Big Bang, but another character from another fandom got to know about it from the web.

**So that's it for chappie 1 of my fic.**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	2. A Visit of Family Treasure

**If you're not familiar with Kingdom Hearts then I demand you to play the game right now! XD**

**But anyway number 9 of the Organization goes to a trip to Switzerland with Emily for a little stay. :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Everything's so different here." Demyx muttred as he gazed out of the window to see a sea of green hills dotted with endless grazing sheep and cottage type houses.

"Don't worry, Demyx." his wife, Emily assured as she kept on driving down the road that led to Itthenthal, the place where her family was waiting to see her in surprise and happiness. "Were just here for 3 weeks."

"Huh." he simply replied as his nobody heart rose up with excitement.

Demyx was the only nobody in the Organization to act immature as ever. He loved anything that was European as ever. For instance, food. He was always a food maniac ever since the Organization found him. Second was his deep connection to his car. Ever since he made his 2011 Honda Pilot be customized with the third generation Toyota Prius features, Demyx thought that his car was common in Europe for everybody in Switzerland glared at his foreign CUV as if it came from another alien planet and rudefully laughed at it. But Demyx didn't care. The strangest thing (to Emily of course) was that they recived a License plate featuring the Heraldic Black Bear on the Bern shield, even though they lived close to Basel. Third was EDM (Electronic Dance Music). Gingka wasn't the only one on the block to find out of this party. Demyx proclaimed to be king of EDM and secretly attend this party without Emily's knowledge.

But her target for this visit was not only about family but it was for visiting the saints at the Geminde of Sttutgart, Germany.

Demyx now gave out a goofy laugh as Emily rolled her eyes to find him that stupid.

"I hope you don't accidantly pass it out like your whoppee cusion does." Emily said, while she signlaed the turn and drove high up a steep hill.

"Um, too late!" laughed Dem as he let out a huge wet toot in harmony.

"Dem!" softly scolding in disgust, Emily proceeded to roll all of the four windows down. "Are you trying to Febreeze up your Pilot now?"

"Um, yes." blushing with no shame at all, Demyx slanted back in his seat and gave out a huge sigh in relief.

"Why exaclty did I marry you in the first place?" Emily shook her head from side to side as she turned into the rocky driveway of a small house teeterthed with garden decorations and cute shaped windows.

"Th-th-th-issss is it?" shivered words cut through Demyx's chattering teeth as he rubbed his hands against his crossed arms.

"Yes it is." Emily winked as she opened up the back liftgate to reveal a whole boat full of luggage to be carried into the house, "And you can bring it all in."

Leaving him behind, Emily gave out a exhale of preparation and rang the doorbell.

"How do you carry this thing!?" wailed Demyx as he tried to pick up a red Oceanfront bag on wheels, the pop up black handle slamming against the right tail light of the poor Pilot.

"He never does anything right!" Emily said to herself in anger as she grabbed the bag and positioned it upright, placing Demyx's hand forcefully on the handle. "There. Now Go."

Demyx mocked her dialouge in an annoyed high pitched way as he wheeled the luggage to the open door, then surprisingly reeled back at the sight of a middle aged lady in her 50's, already hugging her 'son'. "Oh hello, who might you be?"

Emily came forward and pushed Demyx aside with a clear of her throat, "Please mind my husband over here, he's crazy and immature and he does not know what he's talking about."

"What!?" squeaked Dem in surprise.

"Why, come in, Emily! It's so good to see you after such a long time!" her mother cooed as she beckoned them in to take a seat at the couches. "I'll be back with tea, alright?"

"Okay." Emily nodded then after the living room was lair, she drilled her eyes into Demyx's. "I'm saying the truth you know that!? And it happened just now!"

"How? Tell me!" Demyx defended, hugging a pillow as in defense.

"When I told you to bring the luggage in, you were being weak. Where's your head, Dem? In the Ocean?"

In return, he snickered back, giving Emily to glare hard at him.

"I heard some arguments. Is everything okay?" With teacups clattering against the tray, Emily's mom came in with shaky hands as she set down the tray and took a seat beside her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "What brought you here in the first place?"

Emily fiddled with something in her pocket as she stared at her mother in her eyes.

"Well." she started with an unsure tone, "It's because of this."

With Demyx laying down on the couch in an inappropriate manner, Emily took no notice of the rudeful behavior and brought out a heraldic lion keychain, dated back from the 1800's owned by her great grandfather from Holland during the World War.

Setting it carefully down on the coffee table, Emily smiled at the sight of the rusted silver lion glinting under the light, her mother came over and started inspecting the family treasure.

"You still kept this all this time?" surprised at the chain no twirling as if to bring out it's heraldic silver pride.

"Well, you know what they say." Emily suppressed a short laugh as she calmed down and her face instantly scrunched up into a look of a hard glare at Demyx.

"What?" he replied in confusion.

"Oh, Emily. That's okay. He's totally fine to relax like that." Reaching over for a plush teddy bear, Emily's mom squeezed it inbetween his head and the couch. Demyx, in return, hugged the bear in a childish manner. Giving out a soft laugh, she smiled at him with motherly love.

Emily rolled her eyes with a sigh and accepted the scene. Standing up, she caught the attention of both of them, and cleared her throat nervously, "To add something to your question mom. It's not because of seeing you too or the family treasure of course. But in 7 days, me and Demyx are driving 3 hours north to attend the Winter Conference in the Gemeinde of Stuttgart, Germany. It's a special meeting where everyone from around the world come together under the Lord's name and Sing and Praise all together. It's something special and I wish you were there with me."

At the sound of that line, Demyx immediatley jerked his head up in a realizing manner and worried tone, _No! That's the day when I have to attend the Big Bang EDM party!_

Her mother's face caught a look of surprise as she placed a hand to her chest, "My, that's sounds lovely but I sadly can't attend the meeting for I have guests coming all the way from our country to visit 3 days time. I really wish you and your husband could stay but I think it's better you go there and praise His name."

"Aw, mom! You're just the best!" Emily hugged her sideways for about two minutes.

Demyx opted out to join for he was too busy hugging his teddy bear.

Emily smiled while glancing at both of her family members with a tear trickling down her cheek.

**I love it when Emily scolds Demyx. It's just too funny! XD**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	3. The News of Snowy Surprise and Hugs

**We're back with Gan Gan Galaxy now in Florida! XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

_Back in Gainesville, FL:_

Madoka sighed impatiently as she swung from side to side in her swivel chair, glancing at the chatbox to Beybook, waiting for an expected reply from Gingka Haganai. But her feelings for the Pegasus blader suddenly lost hope as the green dot beside his name did not appear, signafiying that he was not online at this moment.

She decided to call her friends over and discuss about the Pegasus blader's absence to another country.

"WAIT. Excuse me!?" Benkei puled his face into shock and surprise, "You're telling me that Mr. Haganei flew over to Switzerland so that he can play soccer there!? What kind of a ridiculous story is this!?"

"Um, true story actually." Kenta agreed honestly.

"And he left without us?" Masamune added to the shocking news, "Dude! Gan Gan Galaxy should afford a vacation now!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Yu agreed, hopping around very hyperly, "Let's book a flight during the winter so that I can do snowball fights with Masa moo moo!"

"Hey! I bet you can't dodge all of them! I'm a good at throwing and aiming at people. Just like launching Striker at a bunch of wooden targets!" Masamune snapped back proudly, closing his eyes and pointing at himself for an added effect.

Tsubasa sighed as he continued reading his pocket book, ignoring the talk between Unicorn and Libra.

"Well, then if that's the case, then I'll book the flight right now for Gingka and the Winter Conference in Stuttgart, Germany." Madoka confirmed.

"Conference?" Kenta, Benkei, and the rest of GGG quired in confusion.

"You'll get to know once we arrive there." winked Madoka as she opened the web page to Delta and started finding cheap air flights to Zurich.

"Fine then. It's accepted!" Yu bounced happily as Tsubasa placed his hand to calm the younger down.

Madoka blushed as she continued browsing through, listening in to the happy yells throughout the room.

**~X~**

Gingka smiled to himself as he lobbed his gym bag into the trunk of his IS250 and hopped in. Unaware of the rest of his blading team coming to visit him with a surprise, he heard a buzz on the center console and his I-Phone 6 welcomed him with a Beybook message written by Madoka.

_Hey there Gingka._

_Me and the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy would like to see you in Switzerland. The city you're currently staying in is Basel, right? Well, in 7 days, please let us drive together 3 hours north to visit the conference in Stuttgart, Germany. Hoping to see you soon in 3 days. :)_

Holding his I-Phone closer against his chest, Gingka almost forgot about her since he made the big move from Florida to Basel, Switzerland.

Sighing, he quickly scribbled a reply:

_Sweet. Hoping to see you there. Btw, I'm staying in Gellert, a small province in the city of Basel Land. And make sure not to make Masamune start any snowball fights with me! XD_

There. That should've done it. With his car parked beside the curb of the Gellert Church on Emanuel-Buchel Strasse (Emmanuel Book Street), Gingka got out and felt a crunch underneath his shoes. Yes, for winter snow arrived around the block, Gingka shivered at the thought of dragons and polarbears dancing in his mind. To make it simple, the whole of Europe was shrouded in a blanket of white snow.

Walking down a few blocks, he turned left towards a small pathway with sturdy houses to his left and snow laden tree roots cracking and re surfacing the dark icy concrete.

Number 28 in blue reflected from the webbed door light as Gingka peered through the kitchen, the window dotted with several stars and angels. There he could see his best friend, Kritter and his mom helping to set up Christmas cookies for the holidays. Kritter was originally from England and played alongside with Gingka on the Expo Academy soccer team. Since he made the move from Liverpool to Basel, Kritter and his family welcomed Gingka with a warm hearted feeling that he could freely stay over as how many days he liked.

The Pegasus blader in return, definately said yes and felt right at home.

As soon as the door opened from his left, a tall boy the same age as Gingka smiled at him.

"Yo, Kritter!" Gingka hugged him as if he never saw him for years. "I just arrived from the Shopping Center and look what I got!"

Kritter gasped in surprise as the case slid out of the Game Stop bag. "No way! I'm jealous now."

Laughing, he inspected the cover to the new Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.

Gingka sighed, "Took me days to get it. The first time I came to the store, shelves were bare. But luckily I asked if they had more in stock, and I found this baby hiding behind Super Mario Galaxy 2. Something that I did not like about it, was the price. And you do not want to know."

"What?" Kritter asked teasingly, as his mom came with a plate of cookies, "Are you boys doing okay?"

"Yup. Were fine." Gingka replied as he took one and chomped it afficiontaly.

"Dude, let's go upstairs and play it now on your Wii U!" Kritter begged as he balled up the plastic wrapper and threw it into the trash.

Gingka checked his watch for a good excuse, "Thanks for the offer Kritter, but I think we'll do that later. For now I have to go to Migros (Grocery Store in Switzerland) to buy the sweet, mouth watering, Hollunder Syrup and meet up with my other friend, too."

"Who? Esther Fike?"

"Yup." Gingka said dreamily, picturing the stunning straight brown hair fall past her shoulders and lovely babyish face with the white smile. Having a bright interest in blading and studying in the buissness trade, Gingka met Esther in the library of the University of St. Gallen, where they both peeked through the open shelves on opposite sides, removing books off of the shelves to complete thier faces. But Gingka had always noted in his mind never to love another girl when he was already married to Suzanna Martindale and thier lovely daughter, Alexa. Not to mention Madoka Amano, as blading friends. Gingka was jealous when Esther showed her bey gleaming in silver and yellow, Flash Mirago SS (Speed Strike)105 LF (Lightning Foot), the sight of the Rabbit bey wanted him to battle with her and show that Pegasus can win over the rabbit.

But sighing to an extent that his winged horse was out of sight, Gingka accepted the scene with Esther being a blader and having the only spinning top avaliable.

"Well then, I'll see you later!" Gingka trotted off towards the door, with Kritter's mom popped her head around the kitchen door, "Gingka! Your cookies are getting cold!"

But silence was left behind as Gingka hopped in his car and screeched off towards Migros right next to the Apotheke (Ah-po-thay-kay; Pharmacy).

Getting out with a shiver and stomping the snow from his shoes, his eyes caught a sleek 2012 Winter Gray Toyota Prius parked on the blanket of snow in front of the Apotheke.

Has his rival followed him here just to see what he was up to? And how did Ryuga get to know of the Pegasus blader living in Switzerland? The answer was Beybook of course, as Gingka bit back the thought of posting pics on his wall so that every blader could glance at him yelling on the snowy Alps. Warding off the thought, Gingka brought out his shopping list on his I-Phone 6 and browsed through it.

3 items.

Check.

But glancing back at the Prius, Gingka almost wanted to sigh in relief at the sight of the hybrid vehicle not tattooed with dragon vector stickers unlike Ryuga's Prius does.

With the glass doors welcoming the blast of warm air tingling his face and feet, Gingka glanced at the first item on his list. Lindt Truffle chocolate as a present for Madoka, perhaps? Sure, why not. Make that with a cherry melted in the middle.

Ignoring the price (2.50 franks equivalent to 7 in US dollars), Gingka threw it in the basket and moved down the list.

"Hmm." Halting beside a bunch of Soda Stream bottles, he had a split desicion of choosing which flavor suited him the best. Cherry for his hair or Polar Berry for his Pegasus?

Glancing at the two, he shrugged his shoulders and dropped both flavours in the basket. Last item on the list brought another split desicion of choosing the flavour of the syrup as a drink mix.

Hollunder Bluten or Zitrone (Zit-trone-ay; Lemon)?

Shrugging, Gingka didn't give a horse feather towards the sky high prices, as he lobbed both bottles carefully in the basket.

Not to mention by adding a Kinder Uberachung (oober-ah-shoong; Surprise) chocolate egg with a small toy in it for Alexa back in England.

Smiling while paying, he returned the goodbye to the tired cashier and swiftly walked out to the car, making sure that his hand dosen't cling to the door handle. Luckily sweeping the snow off of it, Gingka hopped in when he heard his I-Phone 6 calling him with a buzz on the center console.

Madoka Amano: _Surprise! I got you Gingka! You thought we would come in three days but no, Yu could not stop bouncing around in excitement. Come pick us up from the Zurich Airport now. It's so great to see you again! Were gonna have a fun time. You know that? Oh, and what car would you be coming in? Is it your Lexus or a different car? Thanks and see you soon! :D_

Laughing with deep joy, Gingka wiped a tear as he started tapping his fingers quickly across the screen in a reply: _lol, I thought you were for real! XD_

_Okay, I now upgraded my Lexus IS250 from a 2010 to a 2014. It may look different and redesigned but it still is the same Silver color. I have to return home to Kritter's but if I pick you up, where will you guys stay? I'm afraid there is no room in the Henderson house and I may guess that you have to stay in a hotel near the Gellert province in Basel._

_Thanks for notfying me and I'll see you soon! :D_

Giving out a quick cough, Gingka set his phone down in the cubby case dug deep in the center storage console. Before gripping his hands on the wheel to back up, Gingka remembered that he had to pick up Esther from the Tram station so that he could bring her to Kritter's for a short nights visit.

Let's see. There were 4 people on the team (including him makes 5) and an extra person makes 6. His Lexus could only hold 5 people and there was no way to add another passenger unless he could kick the laquacious Yuu or Masamune in the back trunk of his car.

While driving down to enter the highway to Zurich, Gingka commanded the Nav screen through hands free voice control to bring up the replied message from his phone to the nav screen so that he could glance at the sweet words that responded like a rabbit.

It was dangerous but his eyes could multitask through the night.

As long as he'd figured how this would go.

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	4. Dinner of Disobedience

**Yes, we know that Demyx is a food maniac. XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

Toast overlayed with the delicious Emmantaler cheese, oozing across the perfect sliced salami topped with Aromat yellow salt for flavouring, and finally a whip of Thomy Mayonaise centered in the middle. Demyx licked his lips hungerly as he watched out for prying eyes that belonged to the ever cruel and commanding wife of his. But thank god that Emily was out of sight, and Demyx now had the free will to eat whatever he wants to eat. As said again, he was a food maniac and will go anything that is food related. He didn't care about living healthy because he was already destroying his own body according to Emily, currently certified as a nurse back in Beavercreek, Ohio. Demyx proclaimed that she was an annoying broken recorder, the same command entering his ears over and over again. But he truthfully tries to ignore everything she says and tries his best to eat whatever he wants.

But whatever you eat, it has to go somewhere. And there was the huge problem of where Demyx was diagnosed with constipation (**He really is and refer to Demyx Time) **and he only had the ability to go to the bathroom once a week, which was really a bad habit.

About to take a bite, footsteps thumped downstairs as the kitchen door opened and to Demyx's relief, Emily's mother came in and found the sight of it very lovely.

"Demyx? You're free to eat anything you want to. Just let me know what you need and I can provide what ever you need."

_Best mom EVER! _Demyx thought in glee as he smiled towards her in a warm hearted joy.

With her mother doing the dishes, Demyx quickly finished his sandwich in no less than 3 seconds and obligingly set the plate dotted with toast crumbs next to the sink, making her say a "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome." Demyx smiled as he was about to climb the stairs to see Emily tapping her foot and clearing her throat in a crossed way.

"What did you have for dinner tonight, Dem?" she asked sternly, her eyes reading the anxious face of Lobster Boy.

"I-uh..." he started nervously, swallowing in fear.

"Don't lie. I can read your mind that you had white toast sandwich topped with Emmantaler cheese, Salami, and Thomy Mayonaise. I'm discouraged at you right now, Dem. Go back in the kitchen and help my mother make salad, _now._"

"But."

"No Buts!" With Emily furiously pointing towards the door, Demyx pouted in sadness and slowly truged towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" her mother started while tossing lettuce in the air and back into the bowl.

"It's nothing." he lied, biting back the thought of blurting out the truth.

"What's cooking?" Emily said in glee as she inhaled the aroma of garlic bread propped into the toaster oven.

"Just dinner." her mother smiled as she prepared to wash and cut tomatoes into evenly diced slices.

_You little bitch, don't you dare say the truth about my bathroom problem to her. _Demyx thought in fear as he crossed his fingers at his hope will come true.

But it was too late for Emily leaned in and whispered something in her ear, "You see. He has bathroom problems so don't let him go near the fridge if one of us is not there to supervise. And make sure to give him greens only and water. No meat, cheese, the white stuff, and even the sugary juice. His element is water but he's too selfish to drink it."

"Okay. I will." she nodded as she grabbed a bottle of dressing and poured it in a circle on the salad.

"This the first and the last, Dem." Emily whispered with a warning to his ears, "If you don't start listening, obeying, and even live healthy, you'll suffer the consequences in the future, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Demyx muttred with a sigh, "I understand."

"Good." Emily exhaled a sigh as she got up and brought the bowl to the table.

With Demyx serving each plate, Emily fought back by pouring twice the portion of salad onto his plate.

"That's not fair! How come I have more than you two! In that case, let's make it even!" he complained with an impatient remark as he started lifting his plate and dumped half of it onto her mother's plate in a rudeful way.

"DEMYX!" Emily screeched with anger as she aggrssively glared at him, "I told you to listen and thus you're disobeying me now! Do you actually want to die and not even exist anymore!? Hmm!? We've gone through this problem for so many years and still you're refusing to listen! Shame on you Demyx for you're actually destroying yourself!" Pushing the plate forcefully towards him, she topped a few spoonfulls of salad to the mountain of green. "There. Eat. _Now._"

Tears trickled down his cheeks as he rolled the tomato grape around the rim of his plate.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Emily's mother watched the whole thing in confusion as her daughter sighed with impatience, "He just has ADHD stubborness in his mind, that's all."

"I see." her mom nodded as she stood up and started collecting the plates, all except for Demyx who still had the green mountain on his plate, the tip of the lettuce berg showed no sign of a collapsing avalanche of Romane Heart flakes to the rim.

Emily carefully watched Lobster Boy in progress. Boy, he was a slow eater and there was no way to speed it up unless you bring in junk food of course.

"Quick." she warned with a snap of her fingers, "We have to drive to Basel."

"For what?" raising his head after dropping dressing sauce on his shirt, Emily sighed at his immature behaviour.

"To attend the Gellert church for a Christmas play, now hurry up or we'll lose time."

"I thought it was the church in Stuttgart?" Demyx thought out loud while chewing his food nosily.

Hours past by as Demyx decresed the mountain of green salad to a flat and plain field dotted with red tomato "cows."

Stabbing his fork on a grape tomato, Demyx eagerly brought it closer to another tomato and said in a childish voice, "Moo!"

"DEMYX!" Emily scolded with a stern remark, "Hurry up and finish! It's starting in 15 minutes!"

Giving out a childish scream of hurrying up, Demyx stuffed the greens into his mouth, then choked by coughing out the unchewed lettuce on the plate, perfectly drowned by his drool.

Emily sighed at the sight of his immature behaviour and immediattly snatched the plate and placed it in the Tupperware, "That's what happens when you eat too fast. Eat that in the car. Now c'mon, grab your jacket and gloves."

"What about your mom?" Demyx squeaked back in surprise as they both climbed into his Pilot, Emily behind the wheel.

"She'll come shortly." Emily re assured as they both waited patiently for her mom to arrive.

Finally the door opened, and her mom gave out a shiver, "It's cold everywhere!"

"Alright let's go." Emily turned down the driveway, as the Pilot's headlights cut through the freezing shadows of the wavy roads zig zagging through the village and hills.

**Yes, I also suffer with the same problem that Demyx has. XD**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	5. Gan Gan Galaxy Arrives

**Here is the part where GGG and Demyx and Emily to attend the Christmas Play burned down. XD**

**Enjoy!**

"There he is!" Yu hopped off of his luggage and gave out a wave. Team GGG were currently waiting outside the pick up/drop off area, where a silver Lexus IS250 cruised to a halt beside the curb, the trunk door propping open to beckon them to fill it up with thier luggage.

"Finally!" Masamune grumbled with a sigh as he hopped in the back seats, and laid back with warm relief.

"Aw yeah! Time to see Gingka's house!" Yu cheered as he hopped in next to Masamune, who convinently stared out of the window to see Toyota Prius V Taxi cabs pass by and other foriegn cars too new to name that didn't appear in the US like, for instance, Opel, Renault, Peugeot, Skoda, Citroen, and Seat.

Tsubasa took the back seat to the left while Madoka was the last to climb in to the front seat next to Gingka.

"At last, I see you after 6 months huh?" Madoka smiled as Gingka gave out a turn signal and watched for any passing cars that got into his way.

"Well, close. I left Florida in July so that was pretty much 6 months of no seeing each other." Gingka joked as he rolled the car to the correct lane.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Gingka. Have you been skiing in the Alps?" Tsubasa asked, flicking a piece of stray debris off of the armrest.

"Duh! They're on Beybook of course. See them for yourself." Gingka then laughed as he took the highway back to Basel.

"So, are we going to your house, Gingkie?" Yu eagerly asked, twiddling his thumbs for a surprising reply.

"Nah, I'm currently staying by at a friend's until I get an apartment. It's not that easy to get a house or apartment here unlike in Florida. You just have to get used to the culture here. And the dirty language known as Swiss German."

"How's that considered dirty?" Masamune scoffed.

"Not even explaining it." Gingka replied flatly as he switched lanes.

"Do you even know German?" Madoka asked with a hint of obviousness in her voice.

"A little. Not much." Gingka informed her as he took the Ausfarht (Highway Exit) to the Bahnhof SBB (Baan-hoohf; Train station)

"Wait. This is the train station. Why are you taking us here, Gingka?" Tsubasa realized as he endlessly stared at long mechanical snakes hissing with steam.

"You'll see." he winked in return as he halted beside the waiting area, his golden brown eyes spotting out the girl in excitement.

With the redhead getting out in excitement, GGG had confused faces towards Gingka hugging a tall slim girl with brown hair falling past her shoulders and a lovely young face.

"Esther!" Brown eyes met the lovely blue eyes as they stared each other for seconds.

"Who's that?" Yu quired in confusion as Gingka twirled her around to meet his blading team in the car.

"Oh. I didn't see extra visitors. I thought it was only you and me!" Esther gave out a short laugh then shook hands with Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu.

"Alright guys, this is Esther Fike. I met her in the library in the University of St. Gallen. You guys must be aware that she still has a Beyblade with her and don't be offended or shocked because please accept the matter of the only active blader around town."

"I-I don't know how I got it, but I just kept it since I was a small child." GGG gasped in surprise as she held the top in view. "Flash Mirago SS105 LF. Attack type."

"Whoa!" Yu and Masamune gasped in awe as they started inspecting the bey in all directions.

"Hop in?" Gingka smirked as Esther nodded and climbed into the front seat beside him. The rest of GGG crowded in the back seats, leaving Yu to complain.

"Where will I sit!?"

_One minute later..._

"ARGH! This is too tight!" argued Yu as he was sandwiched between the luggage and the lid of the trunk door, trying his best to squirm around but had difficulty to do so. It was like being crammed into a gestation crate with no ability to move around.

All of them laughed as Gingka turned into Emanuel Buchel Strasse, cruising slowly down until they found a line cars occupying beside the curb of the Gellert Church and beside Kritter's house.

"Huh? What's this all about?" Madoka questioned in confusion as Gingka turned left then left again to park beside the curb 3 footsteps away from the Apotheke.

"Probably some event in the Gellert Church." shrugged Gingka as they all got out with a shiver.

"Alright! Who did that!?" demanded Yu as he felt a shower of snow tumbling off his winter jacket.

Masamune snickered and pointed at Gingka.

"I'll show you!" The Libra blader proceeded to roll up snow until he got multiple ammos thrown at him.

Masamune laughed uncontrollably as he also recived snow lobbed into his mouth.

"Plagh! Who did that!?"

Gingka pointed at Esther.

Esther pointed at Gingka.

"Guys! Stop it already!" Madoka broke up the snowball fight as Esther giggled. "What was the reason of coming here anyway?"

"Simple. The _Wienacht's Rauber_ play is going on and I'm curious to see what it's about." Gingka answered they all started walking towards the church, the bells bonging in melody of repeated chimes. "Plus Kritter's family is coming over to watch it with us."

"The Wien-what?" Yu repeated in confusion as Gingka and Esther laughed.

"Christmas Robber." Esther helpfully translated as they reached the door way.

Standing infront of the enterance stood a tall man with a bunch of brochures about this play.

"Thanks." GGG said as they took seats in the back row, Gingka placing each brochure to reserve seats for the Henderson family.

The audience started mutters of crowd's talk as GGG patiently waited for Kritter and his family to come over to watch unless another comes with an unexpected slippery surprise.

**~X~**

"Hang on tight!" yelled Emily as she slammed the brakes and let the Pilot swerve and slide over the ice uncontrollably. That was another mistake of driving here- or rather bringing a car from the Floridian themed town. Demyx and Emily should've thought twice about installing Snow Tires before coming here (or teleporting to that matter thanks to the dark corridor/Firestar created by Demyx.)

Demyx now covered his face with his hands and prayed to his father that his sweet baby ride would not get wrecked- even a small scratch. Emily's mother did the same.

Finally, the customized Honda CUV parrallel parked neatly between two cars. What a miracle.

"Whew!" Demyx sighed in relief as Emily and her mother got out with a snow shiver. It was only Lobster Boy who found the parking a little crooked.

"Hold on. That dosen't look right." Demyx said to himself as he got behind the wheel and started to fix the mistake, only for Emily to yell with a warning, "No Demyx! That's too... much... backwards..."

With Emily's voice faltering, Demyx's face took a painful pinch, his teeth gritting towards the small mistake- well, actually big.

"Wow. That was a BIG achievement!" Demyx laughed at the sight of the front of a Ford C-Max's bumper falling out and headlights hung down as if wrecked big time.

Emily pinched his arm angerily in return, causing him to yelp with pain all the way to the church.

**Find out of the Christmas Play gone wrong next chappie! XD**


	6. Christmas Play gone wrong

**Who never knew that robbers came in to see this Christmas Play get burned down? XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

While GGG took the back row seats, Emily, her mother, and Demyx decided to take the front seats as the stage lights dimmed out to a dark gloomy surrounding but helpfully lit by the candles cascading each branch of the Christmas Tree perched all the way to the right of the stage.

"What's happening?" Demyx curiously asked, looking around at random people and the whole hall.

"The play's starting. That's what's happening Dem." Emily whispered as all three of them waited for the play to start.

"So... is this play about a bunch of robbers stealing baby Jesus with a knapsack?" Masamune asked with a hint of humor right there.

"Uh, close. I guess so." Esther tried her best not to giggle.

The signal of the audience lowering thier voices to mice told the Janitor to come up on stage and start mopping the stage floor. It was then that a girl halted him right there and started the introduction, giving GGG except for Madoka and Esther to anime -fall from thier chairs in disgust.

Swiss German.

The language considered annoying and retarted according to Gingka. But just for Esther's sake, he did not want to tell her that for she was a Swiss girl, born with pride of anything either Swiss or American.

"Grrr... What's she saying?" Masamune growled in an annoyed fashion of language torture as he tried his best to make out the stray words to hard to interpret.

"She's saying the introduction of the play where Joseph and Mary went across land to find the north star." Gingka helpfully translated, only to recive an arm slap from Esther.

Two more Janitors came in and started helping the third one when the girl who spoke the introduction halted them and told them that the cleaning was not complete unless they brought out the whole cast from the Treasure Box placed to the right of the stage.

Obliging, the audience now laughed and awwed at the sight of little toddlers dressed in animal costumes being placed confusingly on the floor.

Yu gave out his signature chuckle, "Hey, me and Kenchi could play as the cows!"

"Yeah right, Yu. Then you could be mooooving around the stage!" Masamune laughed quielty at his own joke while Yu brought up another one against him.

"Or would Masa MOO MOO rather fit in the play?" Yu laughed harder as he fell off his chair, giving Tsubasa an unimpressed look towards his immature behaviour.

"Oh, Gingka. Look." Esther caught his attention by pointing at the top roof of the stage, a bunch of kids dressed up as white winged Angels. "Don't they look cute?"

"Aw, they do." he replied with sweetness in his voice.

The kids dressed up as Angels took turns making a speech in swiss german that GGG and Demyx could entirely not understand.

It was then that before the 3 boys as sneaky Christmas robbers arrived, Demyx shifted around in his seat uncomfortably, making Emily wonder what his behaviour was about.

"What now?" she hissed, staring into his worried face.

"I have to go pee pee badly!" Demyx whined softly as he got up and staggered through the row of watching people giving him way.

It was then when the robbers were about to kidnap baby Jesus, Demyx reached the end of the row when he wasn't aware of dragging the cord with his foot that made the candle decorated Christmas Tree leave a trail of fire behind.

The audience immediatley gasped at the horrifying sight of flames dancing in the row where it was dragged, making the electric supply snap into a blackout except for the fire and the seven pointed North Star hanging above the stage.

"Feuer! (Fire)!" someone screamed in advance warning as they all piled out of the church in escape.

With GGG listening to the sirens wailing in the distance, they guessed the Fire trucks and paramedics arrived to put it out and that was the time to run.

But no. They just stayed there, watching the Firemen extinguish the flames snaking thier way to the seats.

Once the thick smoke clung into the air and cleared out, they all coughed except for Yu, who raised his hands in the air and cheered, "Best Christmas Play EVER!"

"Did you think it was close to Best, Yu? I think not!" Tsubasa quickly got up and signaled to the others to escape the rackity mess of charred debris everywhere.

"Ok. It's official. I agree with Yu. Best Christmas Play ever." Esther giggled.

"Since the play had a happy ending, I really need to get back to Kritter's and Esther has to catch the train back to St. Gallen. But, where will you guys stay?" Gingka asked, his face scrunched up into confusion.

"No need to worry about that, Gingka. We got it." Madoka re assured as she brought up her Nokia smartphone and glanced at the map of Basel for any hotel locations closer to Gellert and Biersfelden (Beers-fell-den).

"Alright-oh. Me and Esther are gonna go hangout at the St. Jakob (Ya-kob) Park Shopping Center. Wanna come?" Gingka winked as he and Esther held hands together and walked back to the car, with GGG eagerly following them.

"Sure, Gingka. Why not?" Madoka softly laughed as they all climbed into his car.

"Well, I didn't say I'd forbid you from doing so." Gingka laughed half-heartedly as he drove down the street and took the highway to to drop Esther off and GGG to thier hotel.

**If I attended that play, I'd be so out of there if flames were to overtake the church. XD**

**Please REVIEW! XD **


	7. Soccer is better than shopping

**Having a Soccer Stadium over a Shopping Mall sounds very cool.**

**Enjoy! XD**

"Dude, stop it!" Kritter begged as Mario kept on damaging Pikachu repeatedly on screen. Yes, Super Smash Bros. Wii U started the boys' day as Kritter's mom rushed in with a plate of cookies.

"Help yourself to some cookies, boys!" she smiled then creaked the door shut.

"Thanks, mom!" Kritter called back as he grabbed one and held one in his mouth while smashing buttons randomly on his controller.

"Ha, you can't even take the normal paced mechanics other than Melee with fast paced mechanics." Gingka laughed as he side smashed Pikachu with Mario's final smash.

"That reminds me of two things. Did you know that Melee is being sold for like $60 in the US?" Kritter joined in as he chuckled while switching the console off.

"Dang. Then I'm lucky to get it in 2008 for like $20 at my local Game Stop store."

"Hey, Game Stop. Do you wanna go to the shopping center and power up Mario by buying an Amiibo?" Kritter winked as he got up and grabbed his wallet.

"Dude. Why not? Anyway I promised to Esther and my blading team to show up there." Gingka replied as he grabbed his FC Basel scarf and Adidas gloves and grabbed his gym bag along the way.

The IS250's headlights blinked twice as Gingka pressed the button from his keyfob to unlock the two front doors.

"Alright. You know the way?" Kritter asked as he got in, buckling his seat belt with a click.

"Duh, naturally! Then can you explain how long I lived here with you?" Gingka joked as he drove to the intersection towards the Shopping Center.

"Right." Kritter chuckled as they both spotted GGG and Esther waving to them infront of the enterance. "Oh look. Your friends and Esther are there. Better hurry up and park cuz I know you want to see her!"

Gingka chuckled while turning left away from the Stadium and scaled up a road that curved then fell towards the main road again, "Cut it out Kritter. That was the purpose before we even arrived here."

Parallel Parking neatly between a Citroen and a Skoda Octavia, the two got out as they would normally do.

Kritter found it unfair for Gingka to park here for free because then they would have to do a labyritnth of crosswalks just to reach the enterance of the Shopping Center. But Gingka on the other hand, found it fair becuase then if Kritter hadn't found this place, then they would have to scale underground for payed parking that lasted two hours max.

And the garages were incredibly small compared to the ones in the US.

Gingka once confessed that he almost rubbed the headlight of his IS250 against the conctrete wall, but thankfully as he got out and inspected it, he sighed in relief that it was highly unscathed.

Reaching the enterance, both Gingka and Kritter had to wrap thier nose with thier scarf in order to ward off the cigarette smoke clinging to the shivering air. This was another huge problem in Europe.

Smokers were everywhere and they didn't have the ability to make it stop unless the careless government establishes a law to ban smoking everywhere.

Once they entered in the warm first floors of the mall, Gingka and his friends coughed with difficulty.

"Grr... they're everywhere!" complained Masamune as he inhaled the normal air and exhaled the contaminated taste of second hand smoke out of his lungs.

"Sorry, buddy. You have to live with it here. Can't do anything about it unless the government does something about it- which they'll never do." Gingka laughed with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Who knows? The country will change one day. You might never know." smiled Esther as she toyed playfully with Gingka's Nike beanie hat.

Sighing with a glum mood, the Pegasus Blader refused to accept the idea of what she had just said when Kritter's yelp of surprise made him look up in attention. "Huh?"

"Game Stop's right there! C'mon! Let's go!" Kritter dragged him in excitement, making Masamune and Esther follow him to the store all while Madoka, Tsubasa, and Yu hiked seperate ways and marched to the Manor store to see some house appliances.

"Aw, there they are!" Kritter pointed towards the rack of Amiibo's being sold for 29 franks equivalent to 40 dollars in the US.

Grabbing Mario off of the shelf, he stared with awe at his majestic pose while wielding a fireball in his glove.

"Dude, I think it's really not nessecary for such an expensive price. And Nintendo really bumped into a graving huge mistake. I think they should've made the power ups appear in the game, not do some dumb thing like Skylanders or Disney Infinity."

"But Gingka." started Esther, as she twirled a GameStop keychain in her hands, "You have to understand that Nintendo's sales on some Wii U games were doing poorly and thus they have to make extra money, right?"

"I see your point right there." Gingka meekly agreed as he pondered about the Amiibo, Kritter's face begging him with a _please?_

"Alright. Just Mario. No other characters, okay?"

"Dude, you're awesome." Kritter hugged him with joy.

"Ok, Kritter. Let go of me now." Gingka broke apart as he pulled out his wallet, only for Esther to intervine and pull out a 50 frank bill.

"Uh, shouldn't you be saving that for your studies?" Gingka asked in confusion as he watched the Mirago blader do all of the paying.

Esther shrugged in return, "Hey, school's not healthy so I should be spending my money on other things, right?"

"Your choice." Gingka glanced at the store exit to find the rest of GGG to return. "Find anything interesting?"

"Nah, Gingkie. It was all the same." Yu chuckled.

"Ignore Yu." Tsubasa started, "It was pretty interesting except for the sky high prices."

"I accept his point." Madoka reasoned as she glanced at the escaltor descending to the second floor.

"Oh great." Gingka groaned with a sigh as he Kritter came up to him.

"What's the matter dude?"

"Got to replace SIM cards cuz I really don't know my PIN to unlock it and the little strip of paper got carried with the wind." Gingka informed his situation as they all descended down to the second floor. "But anyway, you really know that this Shopping Mall is built right under the Soccer Stadium above?"

"No way. I wish Oaks Mall was built under a Sports Stadium!" Masamune then began emoing to his heart's consent.

"The Penalty Dot is right above our heads." Gingka smirked as he pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

"Whoa." Yu wondered as Tsubasa nodded impressively towards the ceiling.

"First time seeing it." Madoka smiled in laughter as she eyed various stores that were too new to Oaks Mall.

As they walked over to Sunrise, Gingka's cellphone provider, Madoka found it better than AT&T. Esther tried her best to beg Gingka to switch to Swisscom but then the battle eraded to two choices which were really hard to choose.

"No, Gingka. Don't listen to Kritter over here. Swisscom has faster 4G speeds than Sunrise and Orange." Esther proclaimed, glancing at a slightly annoyed and fuming Kritter.

"Okay Ms. Fike." Kritter intervined and took Gingka over to his side, "Gingka? Orange is your favourite color so I advise you to get Orange. Cuz you come from Florida, right?"

The joke made Gingka to sweatdrop with a nervous reply, "Ye-yeah, right. But I kinda find Sunrise better. Thier services are off the hook. 4G speeds shoot out of the stars. So, please excuse me while I talk to them about unlocking my PIN to my SIM card."

"Fine." Both Esther and Kritter grumbled with a glum mood as the redhead proceeded to set his I-Phone on the lighted glass counter, only for Yu to snatch it away from the surface.

"No! Get Sprint! It's so much better!"

All of GGG, Esther, Kritter anime falled at Yu's stupidity.

Masamune began to laugh as Madoka sternly corrected him with a look of understanding, "Yu, there is no Sprint in Europe!"

Yu looked offended with a worried look, "But-But. They just said in one commercial that they're World Wide! How could they possibly not have one in Europe?! It's not fair I tell you!"

"What's Sprint?" the service manger asked in confusion, Gingka hid his view of Esther, Kritter, and GGG wrestling Yu on the ground.

"Um, nothing of your concern, but anyway." Gingka got back to buissness by sliding his I-Phone towards him. "I forgot my PIN number to SIM card inserted in my phone. Care to bring it up on the screen?"

"Sure thing." the guy nodded as he clicked around to find the Pegasus Blader's Sunrise account.

"I can't even belive Sprint lied to me!" Yu huffed, crossing his arms in frustration while giving that stubborn pout.

Gingka almost wanted to laugh giving both Esther and Kritter to quire in confusion, "Yu, Sprint is a cellular network situated in America only. The reason why they said Worldwide was because of the 4G speeds being able to use anywhere in the world, not thier centers planted in every country. Yeah, clear idea right there."

"Ok, I got it now." the guy announced, Gingka caught his attention with "Hmm?"

"It's 9036. Note it on your phone so just incase you forget it, always refer to the number in your notes, okay?" the guy smiled as he began to slide 1 Frank towards him as in change.

"Alright, that's great!" Gingka replied happily, noting the number down on his phone.

"_Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe eine Frage _(Enn-shool-dee-gung Zee, eech ha-bay eye-nay Frr-aa-gay)" Madoka started, GGG took her accent by surprise.

"Whoa, Madoka. How did you gain a perfect technique of blending with the talk here?" Masamune gaped at her perfect voice.

"Went to a University field trip to Germany." she winked back as the guy cleared his throat and wanted to know what she had to say. "Well, I could talk English now." Blushing, her cheeks turned red as the service manager laughed softly, gesturing her to say more, "Why does it apply for my SIM card to get locked everytime I try to access my phone?"

Handing him her Nokia smartphone, the guy hummed in thought as Gingka gave out the straight answer, "It's a normal security feature through out Europe. They just ask you to unlock your SIM everytime you access your phone. I know, Madoka. USA's better but hey. What can you do? This is Switzerland and this country takes thier Security too seriously."

"Gingka's right." Tsubasa started as he tried to unlock his PIN to his SIM card on his Samsung Galaxy S4. "It tired getting in but only locked me out after 3 attempts. Good thing is, T-Mobile helped me through this little problem by giving me a new one."

"Same thing here." smiled Kritter as he pulled out his HTC smartphone and started checking if he was in need of unlocking his phone with a PIN.

It was then that Madoka heaved a sigh and beckoned the rest to bustle along and explore more shops throughout the Mall.

"Why don't we explore the rest before we go home? Kritter told me that he's going to have a huge Family Fondue dinner at his place so care to join in with us? Esther's coming too." Gingka informed as he cut to the right towards the hallway where the bathrooms were and headed down straight to the otherside of the Shopping Center, leading them all they way to the exits of the Parking Garages.

"Totally fine with me." Madoka smiled in agreement as they all piled up in his IS250 and screeched off towards home.

**Kinda sucky ending but eh, okay. **

**Please REVIEW! XD **


End file.
